


Mrs. Vance

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Louden Swain Song, Gen, Prom, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Rob and Rich both want to ask the same girl to prom. If only they could convince her mom...
Based on the song "Mrs Vance" by Louden Swain





	

    “Rich, did you—“

    “Oh, I definitely saw her, Robbie.”

    Rob peered out from behind the door of Richard’s open locker to get a peek at the new transfer student. Alaina Huffman was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was everything Rob never knew he wanted, bright green eyes and brown hair that fell down her back in perfect, flowing waves. He didn’t have a chance.

“I heard she’s a mitten girl,” Rob mentioned.

“A what?” Rich asked.

“She’s from, uh, Michigan,” Rob explained. “My brother, he goes to school in Wisconsin and, he said...he said they call people from Michigan ‘mitten people’ because most live in the main part on the state which is like,” he held up his palm, “a mitten, get it?”

Rich raised his eyebrow. “I think your brother is making shit up.”

“What?” Rob looked at his palm, then back at Rich. “No! I mean, he wouldn’t...maybe…” Rob sighed. “It doesn’t matter anyway because she is way out of our league.”

    “Yours maybe,” Richard grinned and closed his locker. “I think I might have a shot.”

    “In some universe, sure,” Rob scoffed, following his best friend to their next class. He still wasn’t a hundred percent sure how he and Richard became best friends. He could vaguely remember Rich being really annoying in the third grade, begging Rob to hang out with him. Once Rob let him, Rich had attached himself like some sort of loud, blonde algae that made bad puns. In essence, Rich had grown on him the past 8 years or so, and they were practically inseparable.

    Rob walked into the classroom and sat down in the desk behind the one Rich had slid into. Almost immediately, Rich turned around to talk to him.

    “I’m gonna ask her to prom,” Rich announced.

    Rob raised an eyebrow. “Please let me know when that’s happening so I can have popcorn ready.”

    “Good to know you aren’t,” Rich threaded his fingers together and reached his arms above his head to stretch. “Means I have a better chance.”

    “What’s that supposed to mean?” Rob asked, opening up his notebook.

    “Less competition means my odds are better,” Rich replied, resting his hands on the top of his head.

    Rob smirked. “So, you’re saying I’d be competition?”

    Rich opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and frowned. “No, I just…” He put his arms down and turned back around in his seat. “Shut up, Rob. Class is about to start.”

    Rob smiled down at his notebook and doodled a little in the margins. Maybe he really should think about going after Alaina. If Rich was actually nervous about the idea of him pursuing her as well, then maybe he really did have a shot. An idea quickly dawned on him and he flipped over to a clean sheet of paper. There was no question about it now. He had a plan.

  


    “What were you doing behind me?” Rich asked as he started to gather his things from his desk top. “I know it wasn’t notes because you were scribbling faster than a cat lapping chain lightning.”

    Rob squinted at Rich. “What does that even mean?”

    “I’m from the south; it comes out sometimes. Shut up,” Rich huffed. “Point is, what was the novel you were writing?”

    “Just an idea I had,” Rob clutched his books to his chest. He walked out of the classroom and turned left before stopping abruptly, causing Rich to crash into his back.

    “Dude! What the—“

    “It’s  _ her _ ,” Rob hissed, nodding down the hall.

    Rich poked his head over Rob’s shoulder and saw why he stopped. Alaina, immaculate goddess that she was, seemed to be walking toward them. They simultaneously held their breath as she drew near, then smiled as she passed them to walk into the classroom they had just vacated.

    Rich let out his breath. “Holy shit. Did you see her smile at me?”

    “Uh, no,” Rob corrected. “She was definitely smiling at me.”

    “She made eye contact, buddy,” Rich argued, pushing Rob to make him start walking down the hall again.

    “Yeah, whatever, Rich,” Rob sighed. Alaina was definitely smiling at him. It was so obvious! Rob held his books tighter to his chest. It didn’t matter anyway. His plan HAD to work.

  


    The next day, Rob was prepared. The janitor let him in early so that he could put the flowers and balloons in his locker. He had gone over his speech so many times the night before that he could recite it in his sleep. There was no way she could say no!  


     That was, until he turned the corner and saw Rich leaning against the locker next to Alaina’s, holding a single rose. Rob internally slapped himself. Of course! Something simple would have been much classier. Stupid Rich. Well…He smirked a little. If anything, he could make things a bit more difficult. Rob walked on over to Rich and stood silently behind him.

     “—As I was saying, my dad sometimes lets me take his Ferrari out for a spin, and I could take you for a ride sometime,” Rich commented offhandedly, like it wasn’t a blatant lie.

      “Oh wow, that would be pretty cool,” Alaina nodded.

      “How about tonight, Rich?” Rob suggested, knowing full well that the fanciest car Richard Sr owned was a 2001 Subaru Forester. “I’m sure your dad would let you take it.”

       “Well, Robbie, I would,” Rich replied, looking back at Rob for a minute to glare daggers at him, “but my dad has a thing tonight.”

       “Oh? What kind of thing?” Alaina asked, causing Rob to snicker.

       “A…Thing,” Rich gestured his hands vaguely. “It’s a fancy…thing.” He quickly realized what he was doing and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Speaking of fancy things though,” he grinned, “how’d you like to go to prom with me?”

       Alaina blushed a little and closed her locker. “Listen, I don’t even know if I’m going to prom. My mom doesn’t even like me hanging out with guys, much less dating them.”

       “Huh, well, I have a goldfish,” Rich blurted, confusing both Rob and Alaina.

      “What does that have to do with anything?” She huffed.

      “Oh, my bad,” Rich placed a hand on his chest and smirked. “I thought we were naming off things that didn’t matter.”

Alaina sighed and rolled her eyes, giving Rob a swell of satisfaction in his chest. “Listen, if you can convince my mom, I’ll be your date.”

“Woah, wait,” Rob stepped in front of Rich, pushing him backward. “I was gonna ask you, too. Would you rather go with me?”

Alaina smiled. “Same deal as him. Whichever one of you convinces my mom to let me go can take me to prom.” She shifted her books in her arms. “I have to get to class though.”

Rob held out his arms, already full of his own books. “We have the same class. Let me walk you at least?”

“Yeah, okay,” Alaina handed over her books to Rob, who struggled a bit with them stacked on top of his, but still managed a smirk over his shoulder at Rich as they started to walk away.

  


Rob and Rich purposely avoided each other for the next week, both afraid that the other was going to somehow steal or sabotage their plans to get Alaina to go to prom with them. There was no way that Rob was gonna let Rich win. Sure, Rob wasn’t as great at talking as Rich--speech definitely wasn’t his thing--but he was definitely better at seeming less threatening. Parents tended to like that in a guy. 

Finally the day of prom came, and to make things fair, they had decided to turn up at Alaina’s house at the same time. Rob walked up the the door in his suit with a purple lily corsage, and sidled up next to Rich, who was carrying a red rose one. 

“May the best man win,” Rob said, offhandedly. 

“Don’t worry about not being able to go,” Rich replied. “You could always ask Borja.”

Rob shifted his feet a bit. “He’s going with Ruth.”

“Ooo, tough luck, buddy,” Rich snickered, then reached up to ring the doorbell. The next few minutes were the most stressful moments of Rob’s life. He was sure that he had already sweated through his shirt, and thanked god he remembered to bring an extra. After what seemed like forever, the door opened and a tall, dark-haired teen stood in the doorway.

“Oh, hey guys!”

“Matt?” Rich blurted out. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m taking Alaina to prom,” Matt grinned. “Asked her yesterday and she said yes! Awesome, right?”

Rob and Rich’s jaws dropped to the floor and Rich crushed his corsage in his hand. “What about her mom?”

“Her mom?” Matt looked confused. “She lives with her dad.”

“Hey, who’s tha--” Alaina peeked around Matt to see who was at the door and turned white. “Oh...Rob. Rich.”

“Yeah, OH US,” Rich repeated through gritted teeth.

Rob grabbed Rich’s arm and started to pull him back. “Yeah, but we’ll be going now. Our mistake. You kids have fun.”

“No, Robbie, I--”

“SEE YOU THERE, MATT,” Rob yelled over Rich, who was still struggling against Rob pulling him away. Matt waved them goodbye, then closed the door. 

“What the hell!” Rich huffed, stomping down the steps. “I can’t believe she...Would it have been so hard to just say no?”

“I-I don’t know, Rich,” Rob shrugged.

“Does she think I can’t handle rejection? I can handle rejection.”

“Yeah, yeah you can. You’ve been rejected loads of times.”

“But to just LIE like that! I thought midwestern girls were supposed to be nice!”

“Ah, yeah,” Rob put up a finger. “She’s northern. The cold ices over their hearts.”

“So, what now?” Rich sighed, deflating. 

Rob shrugged. “I did tell Matt we’d see him there so…” He walked over and grabbed Rich’s arm. “Here.” He slipped the lily corsage over Rich’s hand and positioned it on his wrist. “Be my bro-date?”

Rich smiled and put his partially crushed corsage on Rob’s wrist. “Sure. I expect to get lucky tonight so, you better put out.”

“If by put out, you mean go home afterward and make my famous homemade bagel bites for you, then yes,” Rob offered.

“Dude, that’s better than sex,” Rich grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T HATE ALAINA. I LOVE HER. 
> 
> Check me out on:  
> Tumblr: archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: pattypixie


End file.
